


Jinxed

by deadlynerd



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlynerd/pseuds/deadlynerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has always taken jinxing very seriously. Carmilla has always relished a challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinxed

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah guys so this is the first time I've written serious smut, so I don't know if I pulled it off very well. I hope you enjoy my shitty writing anyhow :)   
> This'll probably just be a oneshot, although I may write another chapter if I get any requests.

Carmilla kisses Laura and it feels like she is floating far above the world. She is gasping, gasping as their lips interlock and noses bump, gasping as if she is still human, still has need of oxygen. She breathes Laura’s kiss in, and her long-still heart swells with love for the tiny human.

Laura pulls away eventually breathing heavily.

“I’m so glad you’re not dead…Carm-”                                      

Carmilla cannot resist pulling Laura in for another kiss; she has no idea how she has managed to abstain from touching her roommate, from taking her hand in her own and whirling her forward to bring their lips together.

Their room is filled with faint sighs and giggles as both of them smile into the kiss, deepening it as they do so.  (Carmilla bites down gently on Laura’s lip and the small human gasps with wonder at this unspoiled moment.) They both know how perfect this is, how _right_ this feels.

Yes, Carmilla is floating above the world and Laura is her tether, anchoring her to the crazily spinning planet. Laura is her stars, her sun, breathing fire into her lungs and-

Their kisses become more desperate and Laura, spatial awareness haphazard due to the distraction of her vampiric roommate, trips backwards.

Of course Carmilla catches her before any damage can be done, dipping her smoothly, as if the two are performing an elegant ballroom dance. Their eyes meet and Carmilla smirks down at Laura, raising one sculpted brow.

 “I love you.” Both say it in perfect unison.

Laura giggles:

“Jinx.”

“We’re under a roof so it bounces back to you cutie…”

Laura merely glares at Carmilla, pressing her lips tightly together. She has always taken jinxing very seriously and so she tries desperately to refrain from speaking.

Carmilla isn’t going to make her task easy however, as she swings Laura into her arms in one fluid motion. She brings the human closer, and prevents Laura from closing her mouth by kissing her, kissing her in fashion that should not be legal. (Laura is left dizzy and unaware of her surroundings, intoxicated by a vampiric kiss.)

Everything is _oh so perfect_ and the two know that this moment will forever be sealed into their very souls- a small vignette of a beautiful dark haired girl, carrying a tiny blonde and kissing her as if she is the world- kissing her as one always wishes to be kissed.

Carmilla almost throws Laura onto her bed, caught as she is in a moment of intense passion. She looks at Laura in concern for a few moments, but remembering the human’s hatred of being babied she resolves to not be gentle with her roommate.

And so, smirking she stalks forward, a predatory glint in her eyes. Laura shivers as Carmilla leaps forward in a movement faster than humanly possible and rolls herself on top of the tiny human, straddling her. (For a brief instance, Carmilla is transformed into the vampire of legend, gazing down at a seemingly helpless mortal)

Once again, Carmilla bends down and kisses her- a kiss more ferocious then last time, a kiss that leaves Laura sucking at a bleeding lip and almost cross-eyed, feeling as if she is a heroine in a gothic novel because surely Carmilla has just made her _swoon._

Making eye contact with those _damned seduction eyes_ Carmilla slowly licks Laura’s blood from a sharp tooth. The vampire smiles lazily down at her human and neither speaks.

Both pause for a moment to catch their breath, overwhelmed at being able to finally _touch_ to finally _feel_ their souls merging to become one.

Carmilla’s long fingers begin to slide under Laura’s shirt and dance southward towards the waistband of Laura’s panties. She hesitates:

“Is this ok?”

Laura merely rolls her eyes and nods her head frantically, she has wanted Carmilla for so long now, a steady pit of fire rolling within her and culminating, in need of release before it consumed her and-

Then Carmilla is touching her and coherent thought becomes very difficult because _oh dear lord this girl knows what she is doing._

The vampire has managed to pull her panties down in one fluid motion and before Laura can even take a breath those fingers are inside her, one, two…and Carmilla is curling her fingers, Laura bucking at the feeling and then Carmilla’s smirking face disappears from view as it too travels downwards and she’s alternating sucking her clit and _fingering-_

And she inserts a third finger and increases her intensity and suddenly Laura can feel herself getting closer, almost reaching that moment and then-

Carmilla stops abruptly, withdrawing her dripping fingers. She sucks on each one lazily.

Laura is outraged. Yes, Carmilla can be a terrible roommate and a terrible person, but surely, surely she is not denying her beloved an orgasm?

But Carmilla is, and she is relishing it.

“Beg Laura. Beg and I’ll let you cum.”

Laura takes jinxing very seriously-she _will not_ let Carmilla win.

The vampire sighs deeply.

“Oh Cupcake…you leave me no choice…”

A delicate tongue meets her clit, teasing her- gently this time.

Already close, it doesn’t take Laura long to feel herself hovering once more on the edge, and she can feel that moment just out of reach but-

Carmilla pins Laura’s arms above her head and stares down at her sadly.

“C’mon cutie. _Beg._ Beg so I can give you what you want. _”_

But still Laura refuses; she _will not_ lose this jinx.

Another regretful sigh. Carmilla gives Laura hurt puppy dog eyes. This look of innocence is deceiving however because the vampire is unrelenting, bringing Laura close to cumming with a few small twitches of long fingers and then withdrawing, pulling out before that longed for moment.

After the fifth time Laura refuses to beg Carmilla shoves three fingers deep inside her without warning and then Laura is begging, yelling out Carmilla’s name and _pleading_ to be allowed that small taste of ecstasy, to be allowed that moment of merging, where everything comes together in a halo of light an-

_Finally._ Laura lets out a deep breath and feels a warm glow spreading from her head down to the very tips of her toes.

Carmilla grins down at Laura wickedly, dark eyes dancing merrily. 

“You broke the jinx cutie. Does that mean I’ll have to punish you?”

Laura glares at Carmila, and growls out:

“Was that not punishment enough?”

Carmilla laughs then, and Laura’s heart swells at the sound. Carmilla has laughed so little in the time that she has known her and now, now she seems to be freed of some burden, freed to laugh and kiss and oh god _fuck…_

Carmilla reluctantly relinquishes her position on top of Laura and lies down beside her. The two gaze at each other in wonder, both so thankful that the other is there, that they have had this together, when both thought they never would.

Laura reaches forward and gently tucks a dark strand behind a pale ear.

“I love you.”

“Jinx.” Carmilla whispers.

“It bounces back to you Carm,” Laura breathes out.

Carmilla laughs again then, because she knows that this is the very opposite of a problem.

 


End file.
